Bluebelle's Kidnapping
by mystic-shadowz
Summary: Bluebelle has been kidnapped! What will Yami and Mystic do?!?! *NOTE: Pegasus and Kaiba fans, don't read the end!!!*
1. The Note

It's yet another odd day at Mystic's house (it's Sunday, what do you expect?). Mystic was on the phone talking to Yami, again.  
  
"Mystic! Can you end your conversation now please? We have to go to the harbor for the cruise," Mystic's mom said.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Mystic yelled. "Gotta go. Another retarded family vacation. Yay."  
  
"Good luck," Yami said. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Me too. Don't miss me too much though. I'm back next week!" Mystic said.  
  
Yami laughed. "'Kay."  
  
After reluctantly hanging up, Mystic finally got down to breakfast.  
  
"Uh. Mom. Is it okay if I stay home?" she asked.  
  
Her mom thought about it. "Well. Okay, if you want to. This is your vacation, so you can decide what you want to do."  
  
"Yay!" Mystic exclaimed. "Going to Yami's house! See ya! I mean. Have a good vacation!"  
  
"You too dear," Mystic's mom said.  
  
Mystic ran to Yami's house, five blocks down.  
  
"Hi!" Mystic greeted happily when Yami opened the door.  
  
"Uh, hi. Why are you here?" Yami asked.  
  
"My mom let me stay home!" she answered.  
  
"Well, come in then!" Yami said. "I've been doing some redecorating."  
  
Mystic started at the furniture. It was all cluttered on one side of the room while the other side was stark white.  
  
"Er. Redecorating, or redecorated?" she asked.  
  
"Heh, heh." Yami said, embarrassed.  
  
"So. What should we do?" Mystic asked. "Hey, what's this?"  
  
"Huh? A note?" Yami said as he examined a small paper Mystic picked up on the doormat.  
  
The note read:  
  
Come over to the back alley of the Pegasus Movie Theater and bring your cards. I have your dog!!!  
  
"You have a dog?!" Mystic asked.  
  
Yami gasped. "They have Bluebelle!"  
  
"So that's your dog, right?" Mystic asked again.  
  
"No, but she's from around the neighborhood. She's a guard dog for one of the mansion owners down the block," Yami replied. "Let's go!"  
  
They soon arrived at the pitch black alley and guess who was there. Pegasus!  
  
"Well, well. Little Yami boy. I guess you came here for that wretched dog of yours." Pegasus said. "Then duel me for it."  
  
"Fine! Let's duel!" Yami yelled.  
  
Pegasus laughed. "No, no. One on one would be too dull. How about a two on two duel?"  
  
Yami snickered. "Then tag team it is. Mystic, will you duel by my side?"  
  
"Sure and you can count on me to win this duel and get Bluebelle back!" Mystic exclaimed.  
  
"Great, because you'll need all the help you can get." a voice said.  
  
"Who said that?!" Yami asked.  
  
"My partner of course." Pegasus answered.  
  
"Yami, don't you remember me?" Kaiba said while he appeared.  
  
Yami gasped. "It's Kaiba!"  
  
"Yes, it's me, Seto Kaiba. Now shut up you bitch and let's duel," Kaiba retorted.  
  
"No one calls my boyfriend a bitch, jackass!" Mystic shot back.  
  
Yami held Mystic back. "Forget about him, we've got more important things to do." 


	2. Toon World Is Back!

*Note: // = Thought, / = Facial expression*  
  
"First I go, then Yami, then Kaiba, then Mystic," Pegasus explained. "When someone loses all their life points, their partner loses with them."  
  
"Why do I have to go last?" Mystic whined.  
  
"Shut up! Let's get this duel on!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
Pegasus laid down a face down magic/trap card and a defense monster.  
  
Then Yami drew and placed a monster. "I play Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) in attack mode! Attack the defense monster!"  
  
"So you destroyed a defense monster, big deal. Now I'll finish you off with my Judge Man (2200/1500)! Attack!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
Yami's Life Points: 1800  
  
"My turn!" Mystic exclaimed. "I'll play this face down and I summon the Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in attack mode! Heehee."  
  
Kaiba snickered. "She can't attack my Judge Man!"  
  
"Don't worry. If I know Mystic, and I do, she's gotta plan." Yami warned.  
  
"Yep. I play Angel's Gift which allows me to draw three cards and discard two. I discard two Dark Magician's, raising the attack of my Girl by 1000!" Mystic said. "Dark Magician Girl, attack!"  
  
Kaiba's LP: 1200  
  
Pegasus drew. "Hmm. I play this in defense mode."  
  
"I play the Dark Magician (2500/2300) and equip him with the Book of Secret Arts to raise his attack by 300 points," Yami said. "And I won't attack at all this turn."  
  
"Hmm. I just drew the card to defeat your Dark Magician." Kaiba said smiling. "Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)! Attack the Dark Magician!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Mystic yelled. "I activate Mirror Force!"  
  
Kaiba gasped. "No! My Blue Eyes!"  
  
"Great move Mystic!" Yami complimented.  
  
Mystic grinned. "Thanks! Now it's my turn. I play two cards face down."  
  
"I play Toon World!" Pegasus exclaimed. "And I also play Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900)!"  
  
"But Toon Gemini Elf is weaker than our monsters!" Mystic yelled.  
  
"The properties of Toon World keep it out of harm," Yami said. "I think we might have to deck him out, but the odds are against us."  
  
"Damn toons." Mystic said.  
  
"Meanwhile, it's my turn," Yami said. "I play two cards face down and the Summoned Skull in (2500/1200) in attack mode. Attack the defense monster!"  
  
Kaiba smiled. "I play Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500) in defense mode and a card face down." //If either one of them attacks Saggi, both of their decks will be infected with the Deck Destruction Virus.//  
  
//He's planning something.// "Dark Magician Girl, attack Saggi!" Mystic commanded.  
  
"Hah! By destroying my infected Saggi you've released the Deck Destruction Virus into your decks!" Kaiba exclaimed.  
  
"But wait. Have you forgotten about the card I played face down before?" Mystic asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kaiba said.  
  
"I activate my counter trap, Magic Jammer! Which allows me to negate and destroy a magic card at the cost of one discarded card from my hand!" Mystic exclaimed.  
  
"No!" Kaiba yelled. "How can you outsmart me?!?!?!"  
  
"Mystic, you've become a great duelist, even better than Kaiba possibly!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
Kaiba snickered. "Yeah right. She just got lucky."  
  
"I discard another Dark Magician which adds 500 points to my Dark Magician Girl's attack," Mystic said. "Top that Kaiba!"  
  
Pegasus smiled oddly. "I play Monster Reborn to revive Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon. And using the power of Toon World, he becomes the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! I also play the Shine Palace to raise its attack by 500 points!"  
  
"But you still can't attack my Dark Magician Girl!" Mystic said.  
  
"Yes, but I can attack the Summoned Skull! Blue Eyes Toon attack!" Pegasus yelled.  
  
Yami's LP: 800  
  
"I play Giant Growth on my Dark Magician! And since my life points are lower than yours, it doubles the attack power of my Dark Magician to 5600!!!" Yami exclaimed. "Next I use De-Spell on your Toon World, so all your toons are destroyed!"  
  
"That's a great move Yami!!!" Mystic exclaimed.  
  
Kaiba snarled. "I play Monster Reborn on my Blue Eyes and I'll use Polymerization to fuse the Blue Eyes in my hand and the one on the field to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)! Attack the Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
Mystic's LP: 1000  
  
"DIE!!!" Mystic screamed. "FOR DESTROYING MY DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!!!"  
  
Mystic broke off a part of a ladder and tried to whack Kaiba with it. "Get back here!!!"  
  
"AHH!!! Pegasus help me!!! AHH!!!" Kaiba screamed while Mystic chased him.  
  
So they ran around and around until they ran out of breath.  
  
"Fine, then I play Monster Tamer to control Yami's Dark Magician! Attack!" Mystic yelled.  
  
"I activate Negate Attack!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
Pegasus was sweating. "I play this in defense mode."  
  
"I play Stop Defense!" Yami said. "Now I'll have my Dark Magician attack!"  
  
Pegasus's LP: 0  
  
"YAY! WE WON!" Mystic and Yami exclaimed. "Now give us back our dog!!!"  
  
"Fine." Pegasus said reluctantly. "WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I WANT MY MOMMY!!!"  
  
"That poor pathetic little thing." Mystic muttered glancing at Pegasus.  
  
"There, there, little Peggy poo." Kaiba comforted.  
  
"Whoa. That so isn't right." Mystic said. /o.O/  
  
Yami gasped. "Uh, I think we should leave them alone. Heh, heh." /^_^0/  
  
"ARF!" Bluebelle barked. 


End file.
